Slave for a night
by Rothelena
Summary: Jane tried so hard to come up with a truly unique present for her birthday- but she wants something else from him...PWP, very M  very, very, very M , written during my "No angst, please"- phase.


_You up for another one? Well, I admit: I just went through an extremely filthy phase with my writing, was a little bit fed up with angsty stuff and promised myself that I'm not going to write angst until Mr. Heller manages to inspire me with season four- so I just wrote PWP for a while, and this is one of them._

_As I said before: I wanted to spare you this and NOT post any of this truly dirty stuff, but it's not my fault if you want to read this, so…_

_PWP, very M, and The Mentalist is still not mine…probably better this way, who knows what I would do with it…_

Slave for a night

Not even noon yet, and already Teresa Lisbon felt bone-tired.

She looked up with a hearty sigh and watched the small pile of birthday presents on the drawer next to her couch. Her colleagues were just such a nice bunch of people. She loved them dearly. But she so wasn't into all that birthday-stuff.

Grace had asked her (a smile like the blasting sun itself on her face) what she planned to do tonight, after work…truth be told: nothing.

No cooking (she hated it), so probably take-away. TV? Meh. But hey- what else should a single, rather lonely lady do on one of the most miserable days of the year?

Her birthday always reminded her how few people truly cared for her. Tommy called, at least. Most years, her two other brothers forgot all about the date (as she would have liked to do herself, for god's sake). Otherwise, not a soul was interested in Teresa Lisbon's stupid little b-day. Except her colleagues, of course. Hey, they were nice. But they were just that…colleagues- and she was the boss. There was a distance between her and them. And it would stay that way.

Well- except maybe with Mr. Annoyance himself.

He didn't give a flying one about professional distance- so, sad but true: he was what came closest to a friend in her life. Too bad she didn't want him. As a friend, that was. She knew full well her feelings for Patrick Jane weren't friendly.

They were dark. Filthy. Utterly sinful.

And when she would sit in front of another boring TV-show tonight, a glass of red wine in her hand, her thoughts would start to wander- in a direction so dirty she would blush all over…even alone in her own home.

But hey. She allowed herself a secret smile. From time to time, she just needed this. A little walk down fantasy lane, so to say.

He would possibly hate her if he knew this. Or…nonononono. She shouldn't go there, it was stupid, she would just feel even lonelier tonight.

So- paperwork.

She had worked for half an hour when her undoing on two legs marched into her office- without knocking, of course, but she had stopped wondering about that long ago.

"Hey, Jane", she said, "what's up?"

"Well…" he drawled, "it's your birthday, Lisbon."

"Wow, Jane", she mocked, smiling almost tenderly at him, "that was fast, even for you…what about my birthday? Want to give me the present you miraculously forgot this morning?"

Jane smiled back. Hmmm, the look in her eyes did something to him- he suddenly felt a little light-headed.

"Meh, Lisbon", he said, "I didn't forget your present, how can you think that? I just wanted to tell you about it in private."

She was a little bit alarmed now- even more so when she noticed the smug expression on his face.

"Okaaaaayy", she said slowly, "what is this present, Jane?"

"Me." he said matter-of-factly.

A whole waterfall of forbidden images crashed through Lisbon's mind- Patrick Jane, stark naked in her bed, ready to be used for a long, hot, sweaty bout of mind-blowing….she managed to keep her face unmoving. More or less.

"Well, I know that you don't have girlfriends in the classical sense of the word, "he said- she didn't ask him how he knew that. It was of no use. "So I thought I could be your girlfriend for tonight. From the moment you leave this office until midnight. And I'm going to do everything you ask for…everything. No exceptions. Well- except stuff that will harm other people, but everything else- your wish is my command. I'm your slave for a night."

Her mouth watered. She was smart enough not to say anything for the moment.

"We could have each other a sleepover," he babbled on, " we can do all the girl's stuff you usually can't do because you have no girls to do them with. We can go shopping. Watch love movies and talk about guys (Just your luck I have an opinion about absolutely everything). I'll even paint your toenails. I will even let you paint mine, if you insist. So- what do you say?"

Lisbon smiled. A smile that got gradually more cruel.

"You say you're going to do everything I ask of you", she said slowly, "everything that won't hurt a third party?"

"Yes."

"What if my wish hurts you?"

"Well", he said thoughtfully, "I trust the fact that you are not an outright cruel person, so…I would accept that."

"No other exceptions?", Lisbon asked softly, "Think wisely, Patrick Jane. The moment I accept your gift, you can't turn back."

She planned something. He could see it. Somehow, he had the feeling it could turn out to be pretty humiliating for him, but he was too curious to find out what she had in mind…and hey, he was Patrick Jane. He could take all the humiliation she threw his way and smile through it.

"No", he said firmly ", no other exceptions. I'll do whatever you ask of me."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay", she said softly, "Then I accept your present. It's a wonderful idea and I'm sure I'll enjoy it very much. Thank you. What if you'd show up at my doorstep at eight o'clock tonight? Would that work for you?"

"Sounds like an excellent plan, Lisbon", Jane beamed.

"Fine", she smiled, "see you then."

She watched his perfect buttocks while he retreated to his couch.

Poor Jane. He had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

No- this went too far.

On second thought, a deep red flimsy nightgown that hardly covered her tush was far too obvious. She pulled it off and tossed it on the floor, groaning in frustration.

She rummaged through her drawer- and came upon a pajama that might be just right. She hadn't worn it in years (for whom?), and it perfectly kept the balance between "Take me" and "Nobody's trying to seduce you".

It consisted of pinstriped white-green pajama pants and a matching dark green top. Embroidered with lace. Made of soft silk. With spaghetti-straps. Perfect.

She put it on and admired her reflection in the mirror. Her breasts were slightly bigger than her hips suggested, so they would bounce a little bit. But damn- this was a seduction here, so a little bouncing was fine, wasn't it?

She combed her long hair to shining perfection and was just finished when her doorbell rang.

A jolt of excitement pierced her heart. If this worked out- her spine tingled.

It tingled more when she opened the door.

Jane had his arms full of groceries and a dazzling smile on his beautiful face. He wore no jacket (it was a warm summer night), but the suit he'd chosen looked expensive.

She noticed his admiring gaze when his eyes took in her attire, and she managed not to blush.

She sighed. Somehow, she was glad that someone cared after all.

"Hey Lisbon", he said cheerfully, "I bought some stuff for our girl's night."

She grinned. Girl's night, my ass.

But she stepped aside and let him pass without a comment. He would see for himself.

"I plan to spoil you senseless", he continued, "I will cook you an excellent dinner, my renowned spaghetti with tomato sauce, and afterwards, you can use me for whatever you have in mind."

"Hey", she protested, "I can't use you while you're cooking?"

"Uhhm", he thought for a moment before he shrugged, "of course you can. Do whatever pleases you, it's your birthday, my dear. Do you have an apron?"

She handed him a simple black apron and he was about to put it on when she stopped him.

"Wait", she said, "take vest and shirt off first. Then you can don the apron."

Their gazes met, and she held his without wavering. He smiled softly and started to unbutton his vest.

Warm shudders ran up and down her spine when she watched him undress. His body was as beautiful as his face, trim, defined, subtly muscled. Golden skin all over. She loved the soft dusting of fair hair on his belly and forearms. What an outstanding specimen of male perfection.

He picked up the apron, but she interrupted once more.

"Stop", she said "I changed my mind- shed the pants, too. Then the apron."

He chuckled and undid his belt. Opened the single button. Pulled the zipper down. He wore skin-tight black boxers, and Lisbon felt goose bumps rise all over her body. Grrrrr- she very much liked this birthday so far.

Jane folded his pants and looked at her.

"Am I allowed to don the apron now?", he asked slowly.

"Okay", she shrugged, "if you insist."

He knotted the apron behind his back. She would have loved to lend him a hand, but contained the urge for now. Her time to touch would come.

It was great to watch him working in her kitchen. Lisbon sat down on the counter, just enjoying the view, following his catlike movements with avid eyes. He was brisk and effective when it came to cooking, but she noticed that he added a slight sway to his hips, putting on a show for her. She smiled.

Talk was soft and easy, a little banter, much laughter. He made her coffee and treated her to some exquisite chocolates he'd found for her.

Hell, he was sweet. Irresistible.

Good she didn't need to resist for once.

xxMentalistxx

Jane was warm and safe. He hadn't felt like this in years, and damn it felt good.

Lisbon looked good enough to eat, and to top it off she didn't wear a bra- her perfectly sized breasts wriggled when she laughed. So charming it made his heart ache. This was the best evening he'd had in what seemed like an eternity, and he would enjoy every second.

It didn't even feel awkward to be half naked in her presence- he reveled in her obvious delight. He could see it lighten up her face whenever her eyes wandered over his body. He shuddered secretly when he sensed her gaze. Felt like a caress. So soft and sexy.

He tried to control his reactions, but he couldn't do much to keep his cock from being permanently hard. Good thing he wore the apron, although it wasn't hiding much. But it made him feel a little bit more…dressed.

He turned off the burners before he took the bowl of Mousse au Chocolat out of the fridge and came over to the place where Lisbon sat on the counter.

"You want to try dessert?", he asked softly, "it's homemade, a specialty of mine. Just dip your finger in, I don't mind."

He felt his heart flutter with strange sensations. Damn, he hadn't planned it this way. He'd just wanted to give her a good time. But now he felt like a love-struck teenager, craving her closeness so much.

He was afraid she'd be able to read his feelings on his face- agent Lisbon had become quite a master at that over the last few years. It scared him a little bit. And still he wanted to be closer.

"I don't want to use my finger", she said calmly, "I want yours."

Jane froze.

Okay- this went well beyond a little amicable teasing now. A warm feeling spread in his guts, and his erection got even harder in an instant. Damn, the thing was big. It was tenting his briefs, even the tight-fitting apron.

He didn't think and pushed his finger into the sweet, cool mass of chocolate before he softly put it against her mouth. He almost came in his boxers when her tiny tongue darted out and started to lap at his skin, her eyes fastened to his. She licked most of the mousse off before she swallowed his finger to the second digit, sucking on it to devour the last bit of sweetness. His balls tightened. Oh, he was close, so close, and she hadn't even touched him.

"How's that?", he asked hoarsely to relieve some tension.

"Utterly delicious", she breathed, "and the mousse is wonderful, too."

xxMentalistxx

She saw his face going serious, all playfulness gone.

He was searching for words and could find none, she saw the struggle on his beautiful features, for once open, vulnerable.

"I can ask for whatever I want, can't I?", she whispered, "then, Jane- kiss me."

His eyes fluttered shut while he closed the distance between them, his soft lips pressing down on hers. God, she tasted like flowers and sunshine, infusing his senses. He thrust his tongue into her sweet mouth, pushing into the hot cavern, urging her to play with him. She kissed him back full of passion, nipping at his lips, soothing the sting with a soft lick of her tongue- he groaned into her mouth. He didn't want to scare her, but suddenly his whole body screamed for sex. He pushed his hips between her knees, pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist and untied the apron, pulling it from his body, discarding it carelessly on the floor.

"Bedroom", she whispered against his groping lips, "now."

They broke apart and raced up the stairs, grabbing each other as soon as their bodies hit the mattress of Lisbon's huge bed.

Their kisses were frantic, urgent, suddenly sex was all he could think about, he'd never felt like this in his whole life. There was nothing shy about this, nothing first-time-slow, their lust burned like wildfire, not taking no for an answer.

He groaned with frustration when she gently swatted his hands away from her body and pushed him onto his back.

"My birthday", she breathed, "and you said it yourself- you are my present."

She covered his body with hers and took one of his nipples into her mouth. He gasped, unused to the sensation- he hadn't known that his nipples were this sensitive, but the moment she started to caress them, a jolt of pure electricity pierced his body.

She sucked on them, taking turns, and he writhed beneath her, shaking with lust.

Lisbon was in heaven. His nipples pebbled beneath her tongue, growing into nice little peaks, perfect for her hungry mouth to suck on. She bit them lightly and felt him buck against her. She smiled and licked them with her tongue. Jane moaned for all he was worth.

Suddenly her clothes felt much too tight.

She got up, reveling in his whimper of disappointment, and started to undress. His eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline. She took her clothes off slowly and seductively, and he groaned with approval when she stood naked before him. She was unbelievably tiny, hips he could possibly span with his hands, legs so slim his cock seemed broader. But her breasts were nicely rounded, not disproportional, but enough to fill his eager hands. Damn, he would fuck her- she had no idea.

She came back to him, allowing her mouth to wander down his smooth skin, she pushed her hands under his waistband and pulled the boxers down, freeing his erection. She gasped. Damn, he was so huge, her insides clenched with anticipation. She so hoped he would do her hard. She definitely didn't want tender- and she could well imagine what he could do with this mammoth thing between his legs.

She didn't deny herself the pleasure of slowly trailing his whole length with her tongue before she took the tip of it into her mouth.

Jane stiffened and cried out, his tongue dry, every ounce of blood rushing into his genitalia, making sure they were at their top performance. Priming him for his little woman. To be at her mercy like this was mind-blowing, and he felt like losing consciousness for a moment.

She was sucking on the crown of his starved cock, driving him insane with ecstasy. Nobody had fondled him in such a hot way for an eternity, his shaft was touch- and kiss-hungry, it strained into the direction of his beloved mistress' wicked, probing tongue. She couldn't get much of him into her mouth, but she could caress exactly the spots that turned him into a quivering mass of desire. The tiny slit on the oversensitive tip of his hard prick- it felt like an electric shock when she pushed her tongue in there. His whole body jerked under her merciless, teasing licks- damn, he was her slave.

She could ask of him whatever she wanted…he would eat dirt for her. Allow her to humiliate him. Whatever she wanted. He would obey.

She set a hard rhythm, intent on sucking him off, and he felt his guts clenching under the oncoming orgasm.

"No!", he cried out, "Don't do that, or I'll shoot my load into your mouth!"

"That's exactly where I want your load", she drawled against his skin and continued her relentless ministrations.

Jane shuddered and couldn't hold back any longer. He came like a fiend, a hot jet of semen streaming into her mouth, and he wailed when she swallowed his come, moaning with delight, he cried out and pumped some more into her with shallow thrusts until she pulled back and took the white-hot waves of his seed against her throat, her cleavage. He watched breathlessly while he spattered her generously with his come, her soft little hands coaxing more sperm out of him, rubbing up and down his hard length, and he groaned, groaned so much from the unbelievably sharp sensation, from the sinfully erotic picture of his superior officer taking his load on her skin, and he collapsed on the bed when he came down from his killer orgasm.

But his sweet little minx was still greedy for him. She licked and sucked at his nipples, sending new waves of arousal through his whole system, rubbing his own seed on his upper body. Damn, he adored her, accepting her relentless nipping and tasting open-mouthed, gasping for air.

"I'm your toy, Teresa", he whispered breathlessly, "please, play with me…"

She came up and kissed his lips, erring, wet kisses, full of lust and filthy promises. He wanted more of this…he would never get enough.

"I'm a girl", she said softly, "I love beautiful things to play with."

He moaned into her mouth.

"You want me to fuck you deep, little Teresa?", he groaned.

"Jane", she breathed, "I definitely want that…"

"You wet for me?", he drawled.

"Feel for yourself.", she put his hand between her legs, and he pushed two fingers inside her, rubbing his thumb over her clit.

Lisbon cried out.

"Feels good, huh?", he chuckled, "But I bet it's not enough for my tough little mistress. I bet you need my hard shaft to spear your sweet little opening, don't you?"

"Oh yes, Jane", she whimpered, "please- I can't wait!"

"Turn onto your stomach", he growled , "and pull your legs under your body. Damn, I'm so eager to shove it into you…"

She did as he'd told her, pushing up on all fours.

"Spread your knees as wide as possible", he whispered, "make room for me inside your tiny cave, Teresa. That's good, my love. How open you are now…ready to accept my fierce attention."

He rubbed his flat hand over her exposed sex, making her wetter, hotter, heightening her arousal, before he knelt down between her spread thighs, hovering above her slim back, pushing her hair aside to shower her neck and shoulders with hot, hungry little kisses.

"You want to get taken by the big bad wolf now?", he chuckled and rammed his hot cock inside her from behind.

Teresa screamed hoarsely, but she pushed back against him, demanding more.

"Damn, Teresa, you're tight", he growled," how is a decently sized male supposed to shove his privates into a tiny cave like yours? I'll have to ram it in every time!"

He thrusted into her with blunt force, filling her tight opening again and again, groaning when the tingle of burning desire gripped his flesh.

"Let me in, Teresa", he moaned, begged, "let me into this special little room you reserve for the big guys- let me fuck you deeper…please!"

And she did, opening her body further for his penetration, he surged even deeper with the next thrust and gasped when he felt her taking him into her very core. She cried out under his ruthless invasion, there was no place inside her he didn't cram, everywhere she felt his pounding dick, screwing her tiny body.

"That's it, baby", he growled, "be a nice girl and allow me to take you good- I know you like it."

He rode her with abandon, pulling back, slamming back inside, Teresa saw stars behind closed lids, she clutched the sheets in front of her while this monstrous thing pounded into her like mad, making her whole body shake with the impact, again and again.

Jane was close to delirium, his language got even coarser under the onslaught of nameless arousal, he just couldn't contain himself. He knew he didn't have to- Teresa was all into dirty talking, he could feel how it turned her on.

"Yes, let me ram you good", he groaned, "cream for me, baby, ease my passage- yeeeesssss, that's so good, damn, my cock has been dying to fuck you - it's in heaven now."

He thrust harder, feeling the murderous friction all over his throbbing length, her body convulsed with her first orgasm, a deafening scream coursing through her body. He pounded into her contracting sheath, crying out with lust when her slick walls squeezed him, he had to go even harder to keep his rhythm up, to give her the merciless fucking she demanded, she opened for him, took his rock hard prick deep into her clenching core, he rammed her womb, again, again, she was sobbing with ecstasy, he nailed her more, harder, he was going insane, so much lust he could taste it, covering his skin like a coat, more, deeper, piercing thrusts, cleaving into her soft, giving flesh, so close, no, it was sheer agony, he couldn't bear it, she took every ounce of self-control from him, and still he had to fuck her tight little cavern, fuck it good, he was groaning louder and louder, close to a madness, to an orgasm he couldn't possibly survive, and she was coming beneath him, her hungry little body telling him what she needed, more firm screwing, and he gave, and gave, slamming in and out of her, so much slick wetness now, pounding her into the mattress.

His male body did what it was supposed to do, it rammed, claimed, fucked like an animal, until he lost vision, hearing, common sense and exploded in a giant ball of mind-blowing sexual frenzy. He came so hard the stream of seed inside her felt like a thrust. It sloshed against her core, spilling onto her thighs immediately since the space inside her was already crammed with his thrusting cock.

"Lift your buttocks, Teresa," he whispered breathlessly, "let me pump the stuff into you. Yes, yeeeessss, let me fill you, take all my slick juice, it's all yours, just spread your legs for me…""

He created an enormous mess, and he loved every second. His semen spattered the sheets, covering her thighs, running down her skin in thick rivulets. He came like a stallion, so much hot, creamy come for his little princess, coating everything, and her tiny hands rubbed it everywhere on her body, frequently licking the stuff from her hands, moaning in delight, coming again under his still relentless thrusting.

Jane groaned hoarsely, spending inside her until his vision blurred. He broke down then, shaking all over, sobbing with the sharp sensations of his aftershocks. His eyes were wet with tears.

Teresa felt hot and alive and she still needed more of him. She sat down next to him and started to lick all over his body, making him moan with renewed arousal, he just couldn't believe it- she made him effective like a sex-machine. Made to serve his tiny princess.

Her nimble tongue played with his nipples, making him tingle all over, and licked down to his length, growing hard again under her sweet ministrations. She sucked on the tip of his cock as if she was devouring some candy- he cried out with want…only some minutes, and he would show her what happened when naughty little girls played with fire. He would fuck her brains out, make her come so hard she would feel it for days afterwards…

"It's midnight", she whispered softly, "my birthday is over."

Jane pushed up on his elbows and looked at her, his megawatt smile coming on full force.

"Then", he said hoarsely, "it's my turn now."

He pulled her against him with both arms, clutching her against his strong frame, kissing her so hotly, full of desperate longing, lusting after more.

"Lean back against the headboard", he breathed against her lips," and spread for me. I want to see you, Lisbon, all of you."

Teresa sat back and spread her legs wide, he squatted down between her legs and brought his mouth to her soft core, the folds open like the petals of a flower. The moment her utterly delicious taste flooded his senses, his taste buds exploded in his mouth, rendering him addicted in seconds. He laid down on his stomach for better access and gave her an exquisite view over the perfect physique of his backside. She groaned. The most beautiful male on the planet…stretched out at her feet.

He lapped at her with long, open-mouthed strokes, gathering precious juice into his mouth, his hips gyrating against the sheets, almost delirious with lust. Teresa cried out in ecstasy and felt a killer orgasm starting in her toes. Jane pushed his tongue inside her, eager for more honey-sweet liquid, and she came so violently she felt blinded for a second. Her screams echoed around the walls, her slick sheath contracting around his thrusting tongue, and the taste of her come completely blew his mind. He had never tasted something as perfect, as utterly desirable as this. He pressed closer, sucking every drop of it into his open mouth, moaning with pleasure. Damn, he would never get his fill, no matter how often she came under his lips.

Teresa shook all over when she came down from her high. He licked the last drops of sweetness from her folds, then sat up and looked at her. His gaze was feverish, hot, eyes slightly wet, lips glistening from the sweet honey he had just devoured.

"What if I told you to stop now?", she whispered, enraptured by the expression of his face.

"I would obey", he breathed, "and die."

She pulled him closer and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips, sucking on his tongue, pushing her hands into his rich hair. He kissed her back with complete abandon, sighing with pleasure, making love to her with every swirl of his tongue. He was addicted, absolutely not in control anymore, and he didn't care.

Her hands slid over his body and he shuddered under her touch, she made him so hot, so hard, he had never felt something like this, his skin on fire, every ounce of him straining to get closer, open up for her, serve her in every way possible. She was made for pleasuring, and he was forever humbled that she agreed to have him touch her, accepted his poor caresses on her delicate, precious body. He plundered her mouth with his tongue, enjoying her sweet moans of delight. She liked being with him. Damn, he would fuck her until she was half comatose with lust.

"Take me, Jane", she whispered against his lips, "show me that you are strong and bad."

He chuckled.

"You don't like the nice guys, huh?", he asked.

"They are boring", she whispered, "I'd rather play with you."

He pushed her down until she lay flat on her back and crawled all over her, spreading her legs with his slim hips. His member rejoiced when it felt its single goal so close by, urging him to push in there.

"You want me to fuck you, Teresa?", he groaned, "You want me to rend you in two with a single thrust of my shaft?"

"Yes!", she begged, and he rammed his cock inside her to the hilt.

Everything went black. A strangled scream escaped her throat, and she heard his trembling voice from far away: "Yesss- scream for me, Teresa."

She felt impaled by his giant girth, her sheath desperately trying to stretch for him, failing miserably. But she knew the trick and used it immediately, relaxing her internal muscles, opening up for his monstrous dick, until he could push even deeper, gasping with the sheer sensation of fucking a woman so deep he penetrated her very core. A shudder ran over his whole body.

"Oh God, Jane", she groaned, "don't hold back, please…I need to feel you like this. Nail me so hard I'll be sore for weeks. Fuck me into delirium- god, yes, I want this."

"Look at us, Teresa", he growled, pushing up on his forearms, "look how I push into you. Look what your incredible body can do."

She lifted her head, supporting her upper body on her elbows, and looked down to the place where they were joined- he did the same, his head right next to hers.

It was a mind-blowing view. His huge shaft stretched her to the limit, it was a miracle her flesh could be expanded that far. He pushed into her, groaning with the effort, and Teresa cried out when this huge pillar of rock hard flesh disappeared into her, cleaving into her tiny body, rubbing against more hypersensitive tissue, causing so much friction she felt burned.

"Sorry", he whispered into her ear, "But I have to fuck you now…really fuck you. Lay down. "

She did, and he didn't give her another warning. He started to thrust and she came like mad, almost losing consciousness when he pounded into her so hard she was pushed upwards on the bed before he gripped her hips to keep her in place. He slammed against her convulsing womb, not slowing for a second, just ramming her with battering force, feeling her climax suck on his hard flesh, so much temptation, but he fought to stay in control. He sent her straight into multiple orgasm, one climax after the other, her body shaking helpless under the onslaught of ecstasy, and he thrust so hard she felt the throbbing of his cock in her heartbeat, felt every bone rattling while he pounded her into the mattress.

He panted harshly, concentrating on his cock, burning hot inside her clenching body, he thrust harder, harder, friction so acute now he almost lost his mind, and still he rammed inside her over and over again, so deep inside her tiny body, claiming her, branding his right to take her into her very soul. She was his to screw senseless, no other man had the right to lay hands on her, and he enforced his privilege with every merciless thrust, every time he slammed into her petite body. Wait, precious little princess- your knight will fuck you into oblivion. He swallowed her screams with his hot mouth and humped her even harder, his dick surging so deep he went beyond her cervix. Right to a place so deep inside her no man had ever fucked it. But Patrick Jane did.

He started to groan, more, more, louder with every thrust, and he knew he would lose control, would lose himself in her, god, his cock burned, it grew even larger, more blood pouring into it, making it harder, bigger , and he picked up the speed, pumping harder, like a jack-hammer, it was unbelievable that he could fuck her like this although she was so tight, he had never done a woman like this, always had held beck, always been oh so careful, but now he just nailed her to the mattress, gritting his teeth, and her relentlessly coming opening clutched him and he knew he had lost…his mouth opened, forming a perfect O, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he yelled when the force of his climax simply overwhelmed him.

His orgasm burst out of him like a major explosion, suddenly his semen erupted into her clutching sheath while he roared into her ear, and he pushed his body upright and pulled out, huge squirts of seed spattering the soft skin of her abdomen, he spilled sperm like a fiend, supporting the flow of his come with a vigorous pumping of his hands, before he pushed back inside her, still hard, and came some more inside her, slamming in and out of her, until she was out of her mind with frenzy, still climaxing under the sheer force of his fucking. She dipped her tiny hands into his slick semen all over her skin, spreading it further, rubbing the milky liquid everywhere, and the sight was so erotic he growled like a tiger.

It took long to come down from that. He gathered her into his arms, wrapping her into a tight embrace, purring soothing words into her ear.

"Did I hurt you?", he asked eventually.

"No", she whispered, "This was the most earth-shattering sex I ever had in my life. It was perfect, Jane. I would so much love to have more."

He chuckled, still out of breath.

"I'm wondering", he said, "isn't there a CBI-guideline against spattering your superior officer with sperm, I can't see Mr. LaRoche approving of what we just…"

She slapped his chest, giggling.

"Keep this man's name out of my bedroom", she growled, but when she looked at him her eyes were so tender his heart skipped a beat, "What we do with your semen is absolutely not his business. Or CBI's in general. Hmmmm- let's have a shower."

Jane groaned.

"I can very well imagine what will happen in the shower, and I don't know if I'm up to that, dear Lisbon…"

She smiled at him and touched his length, still hot from her body. And hard the second her fingertips made contact. He moaned.

"Well", she said softly, "it sure as hell feels like you're pretty much up to anything right now, but if you're not in the mood, we can take turns under the shower…"

He pulled her flush against him, his erection pressing into her abdomen.

"Don't you dare to go anywhere without me, woman," he drawled, kissing her lips lazily, "I'll just risk to get a heart attack, for you- I'm intent to keep you happy at all costs to prevent you from choosing another man to warm your bed. I absolutely can't have that."

"Now that", she chuckled, "sounds like a plan."

xxMentalistxx

The water was hot on her skin, cascading down her sculpted frame, but it was nothing against the feel of Patrick Jane's cock deep inside her, drowning every other sensation in her quivering body. He'd been intent to go slow this time- and had forgotten all about his plans the moment he had entered the sweet little opening he craved so much. Damn, it felt good to be inside her- he would make sure to bang her over and over, until she couldn't take it anymore. Given her relentless vigor when it came to his ministrations, that point was far in the future right now.

His shaft was hypersensitive due to the repeated sex he'd administered over the last hours, searing hot, hard like molded steel, and so deep inside his team-leader's clutching body he could feel her heartbeat in every pore. Her tiny legs were wrapped around his waist, the contact sweet, sensual, urging him to melt into her.

His thrusts were rapid, sure, hard, he reveled in the desperate little cries that burst out of her throat every time he hit this tiny spot deep inside her that was sure to drive her insane, his surging length rubbing her straining clit every time he pushed deep inside, his mouth was open, breathing labored, he felt overwhelmed by her, her hands clutching his wet back urging him on, until he wrapped her in a tight embrace and fucked her with all his strength, making her come so hard he gasped when her convulsing muscles put an enormous pressure on his cock, gritting his teeth to stay in control, keep going, going, pounding into her climaxing sheath, damn, it felt so good, he swallowed her hoarse screams with a sweltering kiss, his senses so tuned to hers he almost felt her orgasm branding through his own cells, the sensations around his painfully engorged cock had him crashing over the edge with a desperate wail, his seed shooting out of him in a firm jet of pleasure, she angled her hips to accept his load, and he gripped her buttocks to press her closer. The sheer feeling of him coming inside her made her climax again, and the contractions of her core had him spending without end, his muscles under the massive onslaught, so much pleasure, delight thundering through his blood like a freight train.

Never. Never could he let her go.

What did this little minx to him?

He rode the wave until both had come down from their incredible high, his face buried against her shoulder, inhaling her scent, feeling the hot water sloshing down on his back.

He put her down on shaky legs, stabilizing her with his arms. He slipped out of her, and she felt empty and bereft when his delicious heat left her.

"Aren't you sore, love?", he whispered softly, concern edged into his beautiful features. She bathed in the endearment.

"Yes, I am", she sighed, "and I love it."

They kissed breathlessly, groping, sucking, devouring, before Jane turned off the water and took a towel from the rack. He dried her softly, his touch full of gentleness, taking special care between her legs where he knew her flesh must be raw and tender. She threw her head back and concentrated on her breathing, feeling new arousal running through her veins. Would that ever stop?

Thank god it was Friday- she faced a whole weekend in bed.

Jane wrapped the towel around his waist and picked her up. He kissed her on their way back to the living room, relying on his other senses to find the correct direction. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and let him work his magic on her lips.

He put her down on the couch and brought her a glass of water.

"Drink that and wait here for a second", he said, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. He discarded the towel on his way to the bedroom, and she shuddered with delight when his shapely butt came into view. Sexy, sexy man. And all hers. She smiled with glee.

He came back some minutes later, picking her up again.

"I think I can walk alone now", she chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, I guess you could do that", he smiled, "but I want to pamper you for a while. Humor me."

He carried her to the bed, putting her down with utmost care. He had changed the sheets, they were soft and clean, and Lisbon sighed in bliss when her skin made contact. Her tense muscles relaxed, and it felt even better when he slipped under the blanket beside her and pulled her close. He was so warm, she snuggled up against him, so deeply happy and sated, she couldn't imagine a single moment as utterly perfect as this one.

But her hands started to wander on their own volition, curious little voyagers searching him out, and he smiled secretly. She was a passionate little lover. He should take her that he was always on top of his game for her.

"Sleep for a while, Teresa", he whispered, "I'll be here when you wake up. I love you. You can't begin to know how much. And this- was a million times better than painting my toenails."

She laughed, the sound so wonderful his whole chest constricted.

"I love you, too", she said softly, "and I want more."

"You'll get more, you insatiable little witch," he growled, "but your knight in shining armor has to rest. And so has his beautiful little lady. The knight took you pretty hard, you know."

"More", she mouthed.

"I promise- we'll be having sex at least once more before the night is over."

"Twice." She said, delectable little pout firmly in place. Damn, this pout was his undoing every time.

"Deal.", he said.

And they sealed it with a kiss.

**The End**

_Okay- anybody wants to give me some feedback? You guys are great. I'm so happy I found you._


End file.
